


Cleaning This Gun

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff I guess, based on a song., first swanfire, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Neal Cassidy cakes to take Emma Swan on a date and Mr. Nolan has a few things to say to Neal.





	Cleaning This Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is very strongly based off of Rodney Atkins’s song “Cleaning This Gun.”

Neal walked up to the door of the apartment which he was terrified to knock on. He was about to take out the hottest girl in his grade at storybrooke high, and he was terrified. Everything was perfect save for the fact that her father just happened to be the local sheriff. The only thing that Neal was more afraid of than Emma’s father was that she would find out who she was and hate him. With sweaty palms Neal forced himself to knock. A woman, who Neal supposed to be Emma’s mother, opened the door. She smiled as soon as she saw who it was and spoke before Neal could get a word out. 

“Ohh my gosh, you must be Neal! Come in come in, oh you look so handsome. Emma! Neal is here.” She paused only to start talking again. Oh my gosh how rude of me, have a seat. Emma will be out in just a second.” 

As Mrs. Nolan finished talking, a man, Mr Nolan, came around the corner into the room that the other two were in. He looked Neil up and down before he took a seat. Neal didn’t fail to notice that the sheriff was wearing a holster. Luckily, Mrs Nolan did give him a look and had something to say about it 

“David, Take that thing off. You cannot scare off everybody that Emma brings home just because you’re the sheriff. 

He sighed but didn't take it off. He however, did sit down and started start talking to him.

 

“So, Neal... Cassidy is it?” Neal nodded. “ I haven’t seen you around town. I suppose that’s a good sign, but it is one of those towns where everybody knows everybody. 

Mr. Nolan waited for a reply, which Neal hastily gave. 

“No sir, I just moved here to be with my father and his wife. I used to live in California with my mother. 

Mr. Nolan looked surprised. He couldn’t think of anyone in the town that was divorced with a son, and he certainly couldn't think of anybody with the last name of Cassidy, unless that was his mothers maiden name. 

“Who-” Mr. Nolan couldn't get the question out before his daughter came out of her room. The two men stood and walked to the attached kitchen as Emma same down the stairs from her room. 

Emma was a vision in a yellow sundress. The two had opted not to dress too formally. Neil himself was only in a button up shirt and some dress pants. They had decided to go to dinner at the local diner and a movie. Mrs Nolan took Emma aside fort a whispered conversation. Neil could only guess at what they were talking about. Meanwhile, the sheriff steered neil towards the couch by the shoulders.

“Come over here boy, sit on down and tel me about yourself. 

Neal sat without knowing what to say. 

“Well, Mr. Nolan, My name is Neal Cassidy, I go to Storybrooke High with your daughter, and as I said, I just recently moved here. 

Mr. Nolan nodded and started speaking again. “So, you like my daughter do you now.” Neal nodded. “ Yeah we think she’s something else.” The sheriff got serious and continued on. “ now you listen, she’s a daddy’s girl, her mommas world, she deserves respect, and thats what she’ll get now ain’t it son?” 

Neal swallowed and said a quick “yes sir.”

Nolan stood and put his arm back around Neal shoulder. “Good” he walked him to the door where Emma and her mother stood. “ Now you kids run along and have some fun. I’ll see you when you get back. I bet I’ll be up all night still cleaning this gun.” He looked right at Neal while he said it. He smiled wide and continued. “Now you have he back by eight alright.” Emma gave him a look. “I mean te- uh nine... thirty.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled neil out of the door towards the exit. Neal heard the apartment door close behind him and asked Emma, “Is your dad always that severe?” Emma slapped his arm. 

“He’s the sheriff stupid, what do you think?” 

Needless to say, Emma was back at nine twenty five that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Swanfire fanfic please tell me what you think.


End file.
